Un regalo de Navidad
by maryhamatogirl
Summary: ¿Cual seria el regalo perfecto?...Leonardo esta a punto de descubrirlo.


Hola a todos

Si, yo por acá de nuevo

Pero tengo buenas y buenas noticias, ya pronto me darán de alta

Y lo más importante, mi bebe sigue junto a mi…

Eso si, reposo en casa…pero es mejor a lidiar con las ninjas blancas ¬¬

Este fic, es una nueva historia que ya tenía tiempo en mi mente y era para estas fechas navideñas

Y si todo sale bien el 24 de diciembre terminara jjijijijijijiji

Gracias como siempre por su apoyo y espero y les guste este fic

Con todo mi corazón, su amiga maryhamatogirl…

* * *

Una de tantas noches…

-¿Quién dijo que a alguien le interesa robar aquí? –

-A tu hermano el intrépido y al cerebro con patas – Rafael contesta con su típica molestia.

-Ya casi es navidad – Mikey se recarga en la orilla del edificio – mira toda esa gente haciendo compras –

-¿Si? – Rafael se acerca junto a su hermano dejando el puesto de vigilancia.

-Si – apunta a una pareja con su hijo – mira ellos llevan muchos obsequios – recarga su barbilla en su mano apoyada por el codo – recuerdo cuando era niño, era maravilloso jugar en esta época –

-Seee – por un momento olvida su acostumbrado mal humor - ¿Recuerdas cuando salimos a la parte alejada del parque ese día por la noche? –

-¿El día que tumbamos a Donatello a la pila de nieve? –

-Exacto – suelta una carcajada – recuerdo que se enfermo de gripe –

-O el día en que hicimos el muñeco de nieve –

-Si ese día tomamos las ropas del sensei y lo vestimos –

-No manches – Mikey ríe con ganas – ese dia que se veía molesto –

-y como no si ese dia lo dejamos andar con el pelo al aire – Rafa ríe igual.

-¿Dónde estaba Leo? – Mikey se pone a recordar.

-Aischh – se queja fastidiado – el Splinter junior estaba entrenando para variar –

-¿Y la ves del muñeco de nieve? –

-Meditando y haciendo sus katas –

-Ahora que recuerdo la mayoría del tiempo siempre estaba estudiando o practicando… -

-O meditando o haciendo deberes de la casa – termino Rafael de enumerar la cantidad de cosas que su hermano hacia de niño – por eso es un aburrido ahora –

-No exageres no es tan aburrido –

-¡No se distraigan! – se escucho la voz de Leo por el comunicador.

Rafael mira a Mikey enarcando una ceja.

-¿Decias? –

-Ya…ya… solo un poco –

-No es correcto que se distraigan estamos a la mitad de una misión, a eso se le llama falta de concentración –

-¿Y? – de nuevo Rafael.

-OK…tu ganas – dice resignado.

En el edificio de frente…

-No son momentos para distraerse – Leonardo observa un moco molesto a sus hermanos – esta noche si que será larga –

-Relajate un poco Leo- Don pone una mano sobre su hombro – creo que hoy no habrá un posible ataque aquí –

-No – suelta el aire – parece que no –

-A lo que veo aquí es que todos están más preocupados por las compras navideñas – jala un poco a su hermano a la orilla – mira , eso es lo que veían el par de allá – señala a Rafa y Mikey.

Leonardo observa a mucha gente sonriendo aliviada y sobre todo sin ninguna preocupación, con regalos en manos y compartiendo con sus seres queridos aquella época del año, no puede evitar sentir una pequeña nostalgia al ver a una familia con sus pequeños hijos, los niños jugaban encantados de la vida tomando nieve y lanzándola unos a otros.

-Esos niños me recuerdan a nosotros – Donatello observa a su hermano perdido en sus pensamientos - ¿recuerdas Leo? –

-La verdad muy poco – contesta sin mucho ánimo –

-NO puedo creer que no recuerdes el dia que enferme – enarca una ceja - ¿recuerdas cuando me tiraron a la montaña de nieve? –

-Recuerdo que te aventaron – gira su rostro y lo mira – pero yo no te avente – se separa de la orilla un poco serio – yo no estaba ahí –

Donatello se queda pensando unos minutos tratando de recordar.

-Pero si tu me cuidaste todo el tiempo que estaba enfermo –

-Si lo se – su mirada se poza en el museo que vigilaban.

-Pero…entonces – trataba de recordar.

-Yo te cuide el resfriado, cure a Mikey su rodilla lastimada y le di a rafa una taza de chocolate caliente – fija su atención a algo sospechoso sin dejar de hablar – pero esa vez yo no fui a jugar, me quede en la guarida entrenando y haciendo la cena –

Donatello lo piensa más un momento.

-Ya recuerdo – baja la mirada acordando unos detalles más – tu casi nunca jugabas con nosotros Leo –

-Era porque estaba entrenando, meditando o haciendo deberes de la casa – contesta tranquilamente sin evitar su objetivo "vigilar"

Donatello de nuevo rondo por su cabeza esa idea y poco a poco llegaron mas y mas recuerdos y en cada uno de ellos Leo estaba ocupado y el dia que salieron a jugar los cuatro juntos una vez, el maestro los había sorprendido y había retado a Leo por ser el hermano mayor…el hermano mayor.

-Oye Leo –

-Shhh – le indico con el dedo hacia el frente.

Donatello camina despacio y observa a varios ninjas entrando por una ventana al museo.

-Lo sabia – sonríe de lado – esos diamantes los traerían como moscas a la miel –

-Si – asiente y toma el comunicador – cayeron las moscas –

-¿Cuáles moscas? – Contesta Mikey confundido – acá hay pero mosquitos –

-Me refiero a los ninjas Mikey –

- AH bueno explícate –

Rafael le arrebata el radio a Mikey.

-Nosotros iremos por la parte de atrás –

Leo esta vez tomo el comunicador de Donatello.

-No Rafael, ven acá e iremos los cuatro por el frente –

-No – contesta el otro – será más divertido si los rodeamos –

-No se trata de diversión Rafael, se trata de impedir ese robo y ya –

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer –

-Tienes que seguir órdenes Rafa –

-Que malditamente aburrido eres – esta vez llego rápidamente tras de el – no puedo creer como te gusta arruinar la diversión de los demás –

-Te lo dije, esto no es diversión –

-Ya mejor no digas nada – mira a su hermano Mikey – te lo dije este sigue siendo tan aburrido como desde niño –

Leonardo solo frunció el ceño y no hizo mas caso a lo dicho por su hermano.

-Andando – salta y cae en la azotea del museo inspeccionando el lugar.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso Rafa? – le increpo molesto Donatello.

-Por que es simplemente la verdad – señala con el dedo – recuérdame una sola vez que Leo se divirtiera tranquilamente con nosotros –

Donatello solo bajo la mirada, desgraciadamente tenía razón.

-Mejor vámonos – Mikey corrió y de un salto ya estaba al lado de Leonardo, Rafael y Donatello lo siguieron igual.

En pocos minutos ya estaban dentro de las instalaciones, con suma cautela pasaban por los pasillos en busca de los intrusos, hasta que una voz los tomo por sorpresa…aunque no a todos.

-Siempre metiéndose donde no los llaman –

Los chicos se detuvieron y se giraron en busca de aquella voz.

-Sal de ahí karai – Leonardo mira una de las columnas del lugar – no es buen lugar de escondite y lo sabes –

-Con que lo habías notado –

-Como siempre, Solo que esperaba a que tu salieras –

En cuestión de segundos todo el lugar estaba lleno de ninjas.

-Bueno yo me voy – karai enarca una ceja – tengo por lo que vine –

Los chicos sacaron sus armas rápidamente y pusieron posición de ataque.

-Yo voy por karai – dice sin dejar de mirarla – ustedes encárguense de los demás –

-Con que quieres esta vez toda la diversión para ti –

-Ya di una orden Rafael –

Karai desaparece rápidamente y Leonardo tras de ella.

-El monje ha hablado – Rafael gira sus zais – a divertirnos chicos – sus hermanos asienten.

En pocos minutos ya el área estaba despejada de cualquier ninja en movimiento, claro a excepción de tres chicos ninjas verdes y muy atractivos XD.

-Misión cumplida – guarda su bo - ¿y Leo? –

-Pues donde mas – Rafael se sacude un poco – tras su talón de Aquiles –

-No digas eso – Mikey le reproche – sabes que solo él puede con ella –

-¡Yo también puedo! – Grita molesto Rafael – el solo quiere lucirse y dar a notar todo su entrenamiento –

-Entrenamiento que desde niño ha costado su trabajo –

-Donatello tiene razón – Mikey asiente.

-Lo que digas, pero aun así solo esta divirtiéndose ahora –

-He dicho que esto no es diversión – llega con las manos vacías.

-¿Recuperaste los diamantes? –

-Lamentablemente no – frunce el ceño molesto – esta vez si fue más rápida que yo – mira a sus hermanos - ¿están bien? –

-Pero claro que si… ¿pues qué esperabas? –

Leonardo solo niega con la cabeza al comentario de su hermano Rafael.

-Vayamos a casa –

-No – de nuevo Rafael – vayamos a jugar unas carreras al parque –

-¡Siii! – Mikey se emociona.

-¿Pero no es muy tarde ya? –

-No me digas que ahora tu te pondrás fastidioso Don –

-No – lo piensa un momento mas – tienes razón, además tenemos mucho que no jugamos una carrera por ahí –

-Si la última vez fue – Mikey trata de recordar - ¡hace años! – Termina admirado – después de todo no es lo mismo carreras por edificios -

-No creo que sea lo mejor además el sensei podría estar preocupados por nosotros –

-No empieces Leo – rafa le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro – un rato de aliviane –

Leonardo bajo la mirada de sus hermanos asiente no muy convencido, al poco rato ya estaban vestidos con sus ropas oculta rastros de algo anormal en ellos, encendieron el motor de la furgoneta y salieron rumbo al parque central, en el camino la charla trataba de pequeñas anécdotas infantiles…anécdotas donde en pocas ocasiones aparecía su hermano mayor.

-Llegamos – Donatello se estaciono – se ve muy tranquilo –

-Pues si cerebro si ya pasan de las once y media - Rafael lo mira con fastidio – a estas horas es mejor que estemos solitos aquí -

-¡La traes! – Mikey empuja al aludido de su hermano haciéndolo caer levemente – a que no me alcanzas –

-Ya verás pedazo de mequetrefe – Rafael corre tras su hermano.

-¡Espera Rafa! – Donatello avanza hacia ellos - ¡no lo lastimes tanto! –

Leonardo se queda en silencio observándolos jugar, esa escena le recordó a cuando ellos eran unos niños… no pudo evitar un poco de nostalgia y se sentó en el fresco y limpio césped con una pierna estirada y la otra doblada a la altura de su pecho, observo el cielo detenidamente y miro una luz fugaz pasar rápidamente, frunció un poco el ceño al no adivinar que fue ese pequeño destello amarillo.

-¿Por qué no juegas con ellos? – una voz hablo al lado de él.

-¿Qué? – se giro rápidamente para ver el origen de aquella voz - ¿Cómo? –

-Te pregunte que – suelta el aire - ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con ellos? –

Leonardo se pone en cuatro apoyos y observa detenidamente a esa personita que le hablo.

-¿Por qué no me contestas? – frente a Leonardo se encontraba un pequeño niño como de cinco años de edad, la piel blanca y tersa y unos lindos ojos verdes, su cabello negro y una linda y tranquila sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí niño? – pregunta y mira a su alrededor - ¿Dónde están tus padres? –

-¿No te dan ganas de jugar un rato? – insistía el niño.

-No ahora no – contesta distraído aun buscando a algún acompañante del infante - ¿con quién vienes? – Se pone de pie – es muy peligroso que estés a estas horas por aquí –

-¿Qué tu nunca te diviertes? – el niño lo mira con enfado – ya es hora de olvidarse de ciertas cosas ¿no? –

-Pero de que hablas – Leonardo se inclina un poco para estar a la altura del niño –tu eres muy pequeño para entender en el peligro en que estas al andar solo a estas horas –

-El que no entiende eres tú – frunce el ceño un poco molesto - ¿Por qué no juegas como ellos? – señala a los demás que siguen corriendo sin percatarse de la compañía de su hermano.

-Por que ellos no entienden razones hoy – le contesta sin mucho afán – además cuando seas grande algún día me darás la razón de lo que te digo hoy – lo toma de la mano – ven, te llevare con un oficial para que ayude a buscar a tus padres –

-No – se detiene de golpe – quizás cuando seas niño tu entiendas lo que yo te dije –

Leonardo lo miro perplejo y sonrió un poco para no incomodar al niño.

-Niño - enarca una ceja – los grandes crecen no rejuvenecen – sonrió un poco mas – yo no llegare a ser niño porque ya soy adulto –

El niño soltó una pequeña risita, se colgó de la sudadera de Leo y este por inercia tuvo que agacharse más de lo debido, el niño lo miro a los ojos y puso un dedo en la frente de Leo.

-Para vivir y sonreír adulto dejaras de ser – el dedo del niñito comenzó a brillar – la imaginación será tu guía y tu inocencia tu libertad – sus ojos se pusieron alegres – para adulto volver a ser… niño tendrás que ser -

Una luz muy grande comenzó a destellar por todo el lugar cerca a ellos, los chicos se giraron rápidamente y lo único que alcanzaron a mirar era a su hermano mayor caer sin sentido.

-¡Leo! –grito Rafa corriendo hacia el lugar - ¡Leo! – lo llamaron pero él no respondió.

* * *

Miles de gracias por todos sus reviews, ya los leí todos, miles de gracias en verdad, es muy bueno tener su apoyo

Y gracias a neon por tenerme paciencia y subir todas mis locuras

Espero pronto chatear con ustedes de nuevo…


End file.
